What Cass Is
by AkiraRamsheen
Summary: He's more than our comrade. Angel or not, he's family. Dean was captured by Uriel after he used himself as bait so a powerless Castiel and Sam could get away and regroup with Anna. After hours of torture Dean refuses to submit, why? My version of 'On the Head of a Pin'. Spoilers from S4 and S5 Episode 16.
1. What Cass Is

Characters: Uriel, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Anna

Mentioned: Lilith, John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Azazel/Yellow Eyes

Dark, Comedy, Action, Waff

He's more than our comrade. Angel or not, he's family. Dean was captured by Uriel after he used himself as bait so a powerless Castiel and Sam could get away and regroup with Anna. He is being tortured by Uriel to get Castiel's current location. After hours of torture Dean refuses to submit, why?

Set during period when Castiel lost his angel powers and refuses to join Uriel in freeing Lucifer from his cage.  
Spoiler from S4 Ep: 07, 09, 10, 16; S5 Ep: 16

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to Supernatural. All rights belong to the respective persons.**

"AAHH!" cried Dean as another piece of his worn flesh was carved into by a short curved knife.

"Well Well Well," Uriel said as he wiped the knife again, "Dean Winchester does cry" He loomed over Dean, who was panting heavily, and laughed, "I have to admit. I do enjoy this."

Dean scoffed and looked up at Uriel with disgust in his eyes, "yeah, I bet." Uriel responded with a swift back slap to Dean's face which made a deep gash on his right cheek.

"Dude you did not just back slap me," Dean said, surprised. He focused his gaze on Uriel and snickered,"I always knew you were a bitch." He struggled to keep his head steady and his eyes focused.

Uriel's eyes pierced through Dean and he kneed him in the stomach causing Dean to cough up blood and his body to yank on the cold chains that tied him to the seal. "Mud monkey", spat Uriel, "don't get arrogant." He latched his hands into Dean's hair and fixed his eyes on his, "Now stop wasting my time and tell me what I want to know."

"Well I guess you're gonna have to kill me first," Dean drew out the last word, "Bitch."

"Very well." Uriel unlatched his fingers from Dean, whose head dropped lazily against his chest. He walked over to the silver table where a variety of tools were laid out. He let his fingers graze several instruments until he stopped at an object resembling a funnel. He smiled cruelly and held it in his hands. "Heh, I'm sure you remember this" said Uriel turning around to face Dean.

Dean looked up at the object in Uriel's right hand and his eyes slowly widened in fear. He clenched his teeth and quickly dropped his gaze.

"Hmm?" Uriel said in response.

Dean curled the bottom left of his mouth, "Why would I remember another one of your kinky toys."

"Don't tell me you forgot," Uriel said, ignoring Dean's last comment, "I'm sure you remember one of your favourite torture instruments from Hell." He walked toward Dean and met his eyes, "You will tell me what I want to know."

Dean curled his lips, "I doubt that but you go on and try."

Uriel chuckled, "This will hurt a lot." He started forcing the funnel down Dean's throat. Dean's face was twisting in pain and he gagged and struggle for breath as the funnel slithered down his throat.

After the funnel was in Dean's mouth Uriel dug into his pocket and pulled out a small metal bar. He drove it through Dean's nose plugging his nostrils. Dean's chest heaved for air through the funnel and the small opening in his nose.

Uriel stepped back and admired the sight before him, "Well Winchester, I can honestly say you've never looked better." Dean could only respond with his piercing stare and labored breathing.

As Uriel walked back to the rusty table Dean tried to force his way free. A leather strap tightly hugged his pelvis around the cold iron. He tried pulling the chains around his wrists as hard as he could but they only seemed to tighten and rattle against the iron seal.

"It's no use," Uriel said with his back turned to Dean. "This seal was strong enough to hold Jesus to his cross." He snickered to himself, "No matter how much you struggle you'll only suffer more. You won't be leaving anytime soon," he turned around, holding in his hands a large silver bucket.

Dean followed Uriel with his eyes as he moved the bucket to a small table on Dean's left side. "Now's your chance Winchester," Uriel said smiling at Dean whose eyes widened in shock when he stared at the deep red liquid he inside the bucket he assumed to be blood. He swallowed the lump in his throat and his eyebrows lowered in fear, but he only looked back up at Uriel with a hardened glare.

"Have it your way," Uriel said as he cranked a lever on the seal, leveling Dean's body perpendicular to his. He attached a rubber tube to the bottom of the bucket and the other end to the funnel in Dean's mouth.

Uriel walked back to the rusty table and picked up a pump and attached it to the top of the bucket. He fixated his eyes on Dean as he began pumping the liquid in slow movements.

When the liquid made contact with Dean's mouth he twitched at the cold and metallic taste. Uriel snickered and began to furiously pump the liquid into Dean's body. Dean's eyes widened and he forced out a groan as his body started to shake uncontrollably when it hit his stomach.

Uriel noticed that Dean's stomach began to bulge so he removed his hands from the pump to place it on Dean's stomach. Dean darted his eyes toward Uriel in fear, he knew what came next and braced himself for it, Uriel responded with a smirk, "mud monkey" and pressed his hands as hard as he could on Dean's stomach.

His stomach convulsed and the bulge shot upward toward his throat and came in contact with the blood that threatened to flood in. Uriel gave the pump another push and the pressure forced the bulge to shoot back into his stomach.

Once again his stomach bulged and Uriel forced his hand down on it causing a constant battle in Dean's body. Uriel stopped pulsating Dean's stomach in time for Dean to convulse and send the contents through the pump and into the bucket.

Uriel released his hand from the pump while Dean's chest rose and fell desperately as he fought for the bit of air he could strain through the tube still attached in his throat. "Patience. Patience," said an amused Uriel as he tugged the elongated tube out of Dean's mouth.

Dean gasped for air. His face was tired and exhausted. Beads of sweat raced its way down his face and neck. Uriel cranked the lever on the right side of the seal so Dean returned to a vertical position. He gagged and his torso caved inward as the remaining contents of his stomach shot out of his mouth and covered the floor.

"Don't waste it," Uriel said as he looked dejectedly at the floor, "you won't believe the trouble I had to go through to get this." Dean's face stiffened as he spat out the rest of the blood still lingering in his mouth. He gagged again and again and again as he twitched and his stomach convulsed continuously. Uriel chuckled at the sight, "Funny thing about the blood of a virgin," he paused, and continued when Dean's gaze fell on him, "the effects are devastating on the human body."

Uriel leaned into Dean's ear, "Right now your stomach is burning isn't it? Feels like fire doesn't it?" Dean said nothing as his stomach continued to convulse until only bile came flooding out of his mouth.

Dean's eyelids flickered carelessly and he began to calm down. He fixed his eyes on Uriel's and managed a painful and barely audible "S- -k Ba- -ard," before dropping his gaze once again. The acidity of the blood was burning in his throat.

Uriel raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You can still talk? Impressive. Alastair trained you well," he smirked. Dean twitched at the mention of Alastair and Uriel found his response amusing. He moved the silver bucket next to the table in the middle of the room and let his eyes fall over the tools.

"Water cure torture" Uriel called over his shoulder. "It's been around since what you humans call the dark ages, my brothers and I were fighting wars then too. So I'm sure you understand that we want to tie up any," Uriel paused, glanced back at Dean and smiled "loose ends" he focused back on the tools "as soon as possible." Uriel smiled as he decided on his next object, and turned back to faced Dean.

"Alastair may have been a mean sonofabitch but between you and me he lacked class," Uriel said as he waved the selected instrument disapprovingly in the air. Dean's eyebrows knit with confusion at the tool in Uriel's right hand.

He responded with a cruel smile. "The lead sprinkler. It was Inspired by the Roman Catholic Church in medieval times."

Dean followed Uriel with his eyes as he walked to the opposite of the room near a large fireplace. Dean could feel his muscles relaxing as he focused on the sound of his ragged breathing. He was drifting between consciousness.

His chin dropped slowly into his chest as his eyes darted lazily across the ground beneath him. He lowered his head and a sharp pain shot through his spine and into his neck. His eyes widened immediately, he straightened, knowing the seal was designed to keep his head lifted and his body tense.

His chains rattled as he tried to shift his weight against the iron cross. "Uncomfortable isn't it? Imagine being chained to it for three days," Uriel said as he filled the sprinkler with a smooth silver liquid from a small black cauldron.

He started back towards Dean, "I have no idea why our father would sacrifice his blood to save you mud monkeys."

Uriel watched Dean as his head bobbed side to side in exhaustion. "Look at you. You're pathetic," he sneered. "We're supposed to bow down to you?" he paused, he was furious and it was beginning to show,"Never." He raised the lead sprinkler above Dean's head.

Uriel tilted the object and the liquid silver slowly rushed to the head of the sprinkler. The silver slowly dripped from the top, out of the opening, and onto the crown of Dean's head.

He screamed as the silver burned and ate away at his scalp. He shook his body in response and the liquid slowly inched its way down his forehead. Tears began to flood down his face and chin. He lowered his head and immediately lifted it as the shooting pain reminded him to keep his head level.

He was awarded with more silver drops and it traced its way down his nose. Uriel laughed as Dean's face contorted and shook in pain. He tilted the sprinkler all the way, causing the remaining liquid to rush to the opening and fall along Dean's scalp, forehead, and the lids of his eyes.

Uriel grabbed Dean's chin with his left hand and dug his nails into the sides of Dean's face. He steadied his gaze as best he could on Uriel. The silver on Dean's left eyelid already began to harden, causing his eye to remain half open. He managed a scoff when his eyes fixed against Uriel's.

He tightened his face and shook the sprinkler. The silver darted out of the holes and sprayed across Dean's face. He gave out a painful groan and snapped his head to the side. He banged his head against the top of the seal behind him and the silver slowly traced the dried tears that marched down his cheeks and onto the top of his lips.

As the silver inched into his mouth Uriel yelled violently. "Where is Castiel?! You won't sleep, you won't rest, I will make you suffer until you give me Castiel's location!" The liquid dripped into Dean's mouth and traced the edges of his teeth. He whimpered as it slithered onto his tongue and hardened on the edges of his throat.

He was breathing heavily now and he could feel the hardening silver weigh on his left eye, threatening to force it close. Dean laughed. He focused his right eye on Uriel and curled the sides of his mouth, "Fuck you, junkless."

Uriel scrunched his face in anger and snapped around to face the opposite side of the room. He threw the lead sprinkler at the table of instruments. When he turned around to face Dean his eyes were full of rage. Uriel scanned Dean's face and steadied his hands on the metal bar that ran through his nose.

He screamed when Uriel slowly drew his arms into his sides to drag the bar out of Dean's nose. Uriel tightened his grip on the sides and quickly ripped the bar from his nose. Dean cried in agonizing pain as a river of blood trickled from his torn skin, across his lips, and down his neck. Dean lowered his head and panted heavily in between his muffled sobs.

Uriel bent down and locked eyes with Dean. "Tell me Winchester. Tell me and this can all stop."

Dean's lip quivered as he struggled, "N...No..N-n-never," between ragged breaths. His strength was quickly leaving his body again. He relaxed his muscles and his body started to weigh on the chains. The blood continued to pour profusely from his nose and into his mouth. He was losing consciousness.

Uriel turned the lever once again so Dean was perpendicular to an overbearing Uriel. He frowned at Dean and yelled impatiently, "Quit your sniveling and tell me where he is!" Dean twisted his head to the right, away from Uriel in disagreement.

Uriel bent down with his face beside Dean's ear and whispered, "You know they left you to die, Anna, Sammy, and Castiel. You were just bait." Uriel shifted and raised his voice slightly as he said the last words, "Your friend betrayed you."

Dean scoffed and twisted his head to the side to face Uriel. "Betray?" Dean said doubtfully. He scrunched his face in anger, "You're killing your own family so don't talk to me about betrayal. Dean moved his head to face the ceiling and winced at his throbbing throat.

Uriel practically jumped in a fit of rage, "He betrayed us when he chose to side with mud monkeys over his own brothers!" He and that whore Anna. I can't trust an angel who sympathizes with," Uriel spat out the last word, "larva."

Dean met Uriel's eyes and pursed his lips in frustration, "Ya know I actually feel bad for Cass. You angels think you're so much better than us. Dean scoffed, "truth is you're bigger dicks than the demons. Coward."

Uriel's face twisted in anger and he punched Dean in the stomach. The dull sound of breaking bones echoed against the walls. Dean coughed and sprayed blood across the floor. He studied the blood that collected beneath his feet while he struggled to steady his breathing.

"Bastard" Dean groaned, his eyes still locked on the floor.

Uriel placed his right hand on Dean's throat and slowly began to squeeze. "Guh..ha...kah..uk ha" Dean's lips pursed as he struggled for air. His arms shook in their chains in an attempt to uselessly grasp the hand that was suffocating him.

Dean's eyelids began to flutter and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He was losing consciousness. Uriel released his hand from Dean's throat and he struggled for air.

"Watch it boy." Uriel sneered, "I'll turn your ass to dust," he flicked his finger upward and Dean's body arched toward the ceiling in response. His arms and legs bruised and bled as the chains dug into his skin. Uriel lowered his finger and Dean's body fell into the chains that bound him.

Dean bobbed his head to the side and laughed. "A mud monkey and now a boy." Dean curled the left of his mouth, "seems I'm evolving."

Uriel chuckled in amusement. "You just don't know when to quit do you? Your death is going to be a slow one." He lowered his face next to Dean's and gave a twisted smile, "and I have a feeling you won't be coming back this time."

Dean clenched his jaw and turned his head opposite of Uriel. "That's fine," he muttered barely above a whisper.

Uriel tilted his head back and yelled "Dean the hero!" His voice echoed in the room. He raised his hands dramatically and lifted his head to the ceiling. "Can you see father? This is what you created! He lowered his hands and looked at Dean.

"You hear that?" Uriel said as he looked about the room skeptically. Dean didn't respond. His eyes were apparently fixed to the light coming from a flickering bulb above him. Uriel cupped his hand to his ear, "absolute silence. He can't hear you." Uriel smiled, "He's abandoned you just like your brother and Castiel have."

Dean curled his lips into a smile, "Sounds to me like you've got daddy issues." He relaxed his neck and slid his head toward Uriel, chuckling to himself, "What? Missing daddy's cock?"

Uriel's face lit with rage, "My father-"

"-Is in no man's land" Dean interrupted. "So you're bitching to me about it. Dean narrowed his eyes, "if you're gonna kill me go on and do it. I'm the only one who knows where he is and I ain't tellin' you shit." Dean turned back to the light fixture.

Uriel chuckled, "Oh no. You're not getting off that easy." He walked to the table in the middle of the room and picked up a short knife.

Dean began to shiver again when the painful throbbing got to be too much again and his body ached from the pain. He let his muscles relax slowly, slowly until they cramped and tightened. He let out a sharp hiss. "This is nothing. Thirty years...thirty." Dean chanted to himself as his eyes slowly glided side to side.

Uriel made his way back to Dean. "What are you mumbling to yourself?" When Dean gave no response Uriel scoffed, "If you're praying it's pointless. He won't help you."

"This...This is nothing. I've been," dean paused to catch his breath, "tor-tortured before."

Uriel smiled and gripped the knife in his hand. He warmed it and it slowly turned a fiery orange as puffs of smoke began emanating from the blade. "Yes. Everyone in heaven knows that story Winchester. Uriel laughed, "After all it was because of your weakness the first seal was broken."

Dean lowered his eyes and clenched his jaw. "Bastard" he breathed out and focused on the glowing knife in Uriel's hand.

Uriel frowned. He hovered the knife just above Dean's ankles, close enough so little beads of sweat started forming on his skin. Uriel studied Dean's face for fear as he slowly hovered the knife up his body.

He stopped when he noticed small patches of red near Dean's right ribs. The broken ribs Uriel gave Dean had punctured something and was already forming a circle of blood under the top layer of his skin.

Uriel smiled and lowered the knife so it's side lay flat on his torso. The knife made a sharp hissing sound when it made contact with Dean's flesh.

Dean groaned and screwed his eyes shut. He hissed through his teeth in a desperate attempt to dull the pain.

Uriel smiled at Dean's response and turned the knife on it's tip. He slowly began putting pressure on it and little drops of blood started to form on Dean's skin along the silver edge of the knife as it dug into his body. Uriel slowly peeled back the bruised patch and exposed white meaty flesh.

Dean screamed and tugged his arms against his chains. He kicked his legs and shook his body in a useless attempt to pull away from the knife.

Uriel worked the knife across Dean's torso and with each patch of skin Uriel tore from his body Dean scream in agony. Each time the burning knife made contact with Dean's flesh he arched his body in response and when the knife pulled away he fell helplessly back into the seal. New tears poured from his eyes and mixed with beads of sweat that covered his face. Dean's eyes slowly fluttered closed and open and closed again while a low buzz rang in his ears.

He looked up through heavy eyes at Uriel who was yelling and motioning with his hands. The buzz in Dean's ears was deafening now and could only hear inaudible yelling which he assumed were demands. He looked up eyebrows knit in confusion as he could see Uriel's lips moving but could only make out muffled sounds. He grimaced and groaned as he became overwhelmed with the feeling of nails pricking at the front of his head. He wrestled with the pain and screwed his eyes shut. When he opened them he saw white dots forming out of the corners of his eyes. He tried blinking it away only to open them each time to a spreading film of white.

He suddenly felt like all of his energy was drained from him. After hours of tugging and pulling at the seal in response to the pain, his chains had loosed some. it was just enough slack that he found himself having to slouch his back which put pressure on his neck, and widen his legs so the chains wouldn't cut into his hands and ankles. He struggled to keep his body rigid, and secure in the leather strap that circled his pelvis.

Noticing that he wasn't getting any response from Dean Uriel sighed. "Don't give up now Winchester" he said as he slapped the side of Dean's face to make him focus, "What about your thirty years in hell?" He watched Dean for a response but he only breathed in rhythm with fluttering eyes. Uriel turned the lever forcing Dean back to a vertical position.

He wiped at the sweat line on Dean's brow. Dean flinched at the response and bobbed his head slightly upward in confusion. Uriel smirked and continued wiping, "Help me ends this", he paused to meet Dean's eyes and continued, "It's fate." Dean scowled at the word 'fate'. "Lucifer is meant to rule," Dean lowered his head in disbelief while Uriel continued, "He can guide us and finally get rid of those…" he paused and his face twisted as he spat out the last words like it was poison, "pussing sores."

Dean chuckled at this and Uriel stopped wiping at the blood and sweat on Dean's forehead in confusion. "Fate?" Dean said gravelly. "Do you really believe that?" His tone was harsher now, "Destiny or whatever isn't written out. You can't let all those innocent people die and claim it's fate."

Uriel looked at Dean in complete confusion and disbelief, "With all that's happened to you do you still believe you have free will?" Dean stayed silent, his eyes slightly narrowed and his jaw clenched as in affirmation, Uriel continued, "Your parents marriage, your mother's deal with Azazel, her death", Dean twitched at 'mother' and 'death', "your entire childhood was planned." Uriel shifted against the seal, "you and your brother have been at the center since day one."

Dean said nothing, his eyes were beginning to clear and he could hear Uriel, probably due to the change in position, but he stayed silent. He couldn't argue that all the events until now, regardless of his efforts, seemed to fall into place. He thought about Sammy, his mother, his father, Lilith, Ruby, and Azazel and Alastair. If his mother and father never met, he thought, he and Sam wouldn't be hunters, he wouldn't have broken the first seal, Sam never would've met Ruby, or started drinking demon blood, and he wouldn't be here right now. Maybe, he thought, maybe things would've been different.

Uriel focused on Dean who looked like he was in deep thought. He pushed a bit further, lowering his voice as he did so, "Do you really not see? God," he paused, "God isn't here anymore. A new leader," his eyes wandered the room as if he was searching for the right words, "a powerful, beautiful leader should rule."

Dean scoffed, any thoughts of doubt purged from his mind. "You angels are kids without a curfew," Uriel's lip twitched at the insult, "Well, if he does decide to show up you guys are in for some serious time out." Uriel frowned, upset with Dean's stubbornness.

"Timeout?" Uriel was seething, "We shouldn't be punished for loving our father more! Lucifer wouldn't bow, he will lead us and we'll finally rid ourselves of those," he cringed as the words passed his lips, "stains." Uriel looked down at Dean and smirked, "we'll put you larva in your place."

Dean laughed, amused by Uriel's foolishness, "You can fight your petty school yard fight somewhere else," he lifted his head, eyes focused and demanding, "leave Earth alone. I'm not gonna let you drag us into it."

Uriel reacted to the word 'petty' and punctuated every word with a punch to Dean's stomach, "Where. Is. Castiel?!" he yelled. Dean, wheezing and arms tugging harshly on the chains, laughed wryly and spit out the pool of blood circling in his mouth. He looked up at Uriel and smiled through bloody teeth.

Uriel wiped at the sweat that formed on his lip with the back of his sleeve. He calmed his breathing and took out his handkerchief. It was white and embroidered with gold thread. He unfolded it and with a frown, cleaned his fists that was covered in Dean's blood. He pocketed the handkerchief and glanced at Dean whose head was lowered and bobbing slightly. He sighed, frustrated, "Even if you die I'll eventually find Castiel." He gave a half smile and continued, "He can't hide from me forever."

Dean scoffed. Uriel continued, circling around Dean, "why are you protecting him? Dean said nothing. He counted off, "he'll attract attention wherever you go, he's powerless at the moment," at this Uriel stopped and his eyes widened in realisation, "ah," he chuckled, and continued around to face Dean, "or do you think he can protect you?"

Dean laughed gingerly and Uriel raised a brow in response, "You bastards just don't get it do you? I'm not protecting Cass cause he can zap me to Hawaii!" "Cass," he paused, raised his head and curled the left of his mouth, "Cass is family, and family takes care of family."

Uriel paused, his mouth slightly open and curling into a broad smile. He threw his head back and roared with laughter, "Family?!" He glanced at Dean through teary eyes whose face reverted to a scowl, "if nothing else, humans are amusing! Castiel," he said leaning onto the seal, "Castiel isn't your," he twinged at the last word, obviously irritated, "family." He's nothing like you. He may be a useless traitor," Uriel said nodding, "but he's still an angel."

Dean clenched his jaw, irritated at the words 'useless' and 'traitor.' Uriel's brows knit in confusion and his eyes roamed Dean's face for an answer. "You're not planning to sacrifice yourself?" Uriel stated more than asked.

Dean chuckled, his eyes lowered, "Anna and Sammy'll save my bacon."

"They're no match for me and the angels I sent after them" Uriel said surly.

"Well," Dean interrupted and pursed his lips, "I guess it's just you and me chuckles."

Uriel scoffed, "It's suicide."

"No," Dean said shaking his head, "Cause I'm not gonna die." He curled the sides of his mouth into a smile and Uriel clenched his teeth in response.

**AN: All torture instruments and methods are real and were used at some point in medieval times. I've spent hours researching in order to make it as authentic as possible. Please read and review, but most of all, enjoy!**


	2. Not All of Them

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or rights to Supernatural. All rights belong to the respective persons.**

* * *

"Here, he's here." Anna said looking out the window, before she glanced at Sam.

Sam stopped the car, glanced out the window, and then at the rear view mirror, "You sure?"

Anna looked out the window, past Castiel, in an apparently aimless direction. "I'm sure." She glanced back at Sam before continuing, "I can sense him. He's definitely over there somewhere."

Sam stared out the window. Wherever 'there' was was hardly visible in the blackness of the night among forested trees. He strained his eyes some and saw what 'there' was. It was on the top of a slope but he was sure what he saw was a building, or what he could see of a building through overgrown bushes and rows of trees. The building did not look pleasant. It was a pale dirty gray and was covered in vines and overgrown branches. He looked downward and he could see something moving a bit further from the building. His brows furrowed as he counted one two three, at least three figures, he assumed, were angels. He sighed and grunted his answer,"let's go."

"Wait." Castiel glanced at Anna then at Sam, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It could be a trap. We should make some sort of plan, right?"

"I have a plan." Sam grabbed the bag from the passenger seat, got out of the car, and shut the door. "My plan is to get Dean outta there." Anna and Castiel followed Sam, who had popped the trunk and began rummaging for necessary supplies.

"Hurry, Sam," Anna said looking tense. "I don't know how much longer Dean is going to last."

"Trust me," Sam said tossing tools into the bag, "I didn't want him doing this in the first place." He flashed Castiel a harsh glance and slammed the trunk shut. He slung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the building.

Castiel lowered his eyes. He looked at Anna who stared back a moment before following after Sam. "Sam," Castiel said catching up, "I'm sorry, I-"

"-Look man I know," Sam cut in. He sighed and turned to Castiel who, thoughtlessly, had put some distance between he and Sam. "Sorry I just," he took a long pause, "Dean shouldn't be doing this," he continued hesitantly, "after everything that's happened." Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Anna.

"Guys," she whispered. Her eyes wandered aimlessly and finally seemed to focus ahead. "Did you hear that?" She looked to Sam then Castiel who, by the expression on their faces didn't hear anything. She, Castiel, and Sam continued to walk ahead, caution governing their steps as they were careful to avoid every twig and abandoned debris that could give away their position.

Sam, still very cautious, walked ahead of Anna and Castiel, slowing every now and then to listen to wind rustling through leaves and animals scurrying across the dry grass. He stopped suddenly and put one hand behind his back and a finger to his lips. Castiel and Anna stopped too, in response, and waited for Sam who had walked ahead past a large tree.

He returned a moment later, his face stern, "Damn." Sam sighed, and threw his bag off his shoulder.

"What is it?" Castiel scanned the area around them him but saw nothing.

"Angels. About a few meters ahead," he nodded to the direction.

Castiel walked ahead some then came back frowning, "I saw three."

"Yeah, I saw some people from the car. He stopped rummaging through his bag, and looked at Castiel. "Hey man, maybe, maybe you should hang back. Me and Anna will bring Dean back."

Castiel looked at Anna then at Sam with a grave look. "I'm not leaving."

Sam dug through his bag and found what he was looking for. "Here," Sam threw Castiel a long silver sword, "You'll need this."

"Let's split and each take one," he slung his bag against his back, "we'll have a better chance if they're surprised."

Castiel stared at the sword in his hand. "What about her?" Castiel looked at Anna who was unarmed.

"Don't worry," Anna let a long silver sword slide from her sleeve, "I'm covered."

They each found a target and moved to attack. Sam snuck around a blond haired woman who had her back turned to him. He surprised her but she seemed to know he was there, and dodged. Surprised, Sam was defenseless against the punch to his jaw. He stumbled a bit but regained his balance in time to send a punch to her abdomen. She hesitated but not before she threw him against a tree, knocking the wind out of him.

His vision was fuzzy for an instant but he could see Castiel between two trees struggling with his own fight. He glanced around quickly but didn't see Anna anywhere. Sam shook his head and struggled to get up in time to brace himself for her next attack. He managed a punch that cracked her face to the side before she kicked him into the ground. "Where's Dean?" Sam breathed unevenly.

She grinded her foot into him, breaking a few ribs, which caused Sam to cry out. "You can meet him in hell," She spat.

"Not today!" Anna stabbed the woman through the stomach and yanked back the sword, causing her body to glow and darken before falling to the ground.

Sam stood up with Anna's help in time to see Castiel finish off a man with short black hair. He stumbled over to Sam and Anna, blood splattered along his coat, shirt, and face. His eyes slightly lowered, "I couldn't reason with her." He raised his eyes slightly, looking at Sam then Anna.

"She tried to raise Lucifer, Castiel," Anna said sternly.

Castiel's eyes pierced hers, "Yes, but she was our brethren."

After a brief moment of silence Sam spoke, "Lets go." He placed a consoling hand on Castiel's shoulder before continuing ahead. About a few meters ahead they heard breaking twigs.

"Over there!" They all turned to the voice to see a group rushing toward them.

"Damn. There's too many," Sam said bracing himself. "We don't have time. "Anna," he said with his back to her, "go to Dean."

Anna stared into the back of his head, shocked. "You can't take them by yourself!"

"I'm not by myself," he turned around to Castiel, gave a half smile, and looked at Anna. "Cass is with me."

"Go, Anna," Castiel urged her. She looked to Sam then back at Castiel before disappearing in a flap of wings.

"It's Sam Winchester and Castiel!," one of the voices called out.

Sam counted one two three four, four angels. He readied his knife and nodded to Castiel, who nodded back and readied his blade for the fight.

* * *

Uriel raised his hand ready to hit Dean across his face. Dean, sensing it, braced himself for the hit that never came. They were interrupted by the sound of rustling wings. Uriel looked up, past Dean, toward the sound. He lowered his hand and smiled, calling to the two men in black suits who were standing behind Dean in front of a large metal door. "Have you found him yet?"

The two men blinked at each other one two three times then turned back to Uriel, and the taller one answered nervously, "No, sir. He's found a way to hide himself from us." He stopped, noticing the smile slowly disappearing from Uriel's face. The shorter man cut in hurriedly, "We're still looking, sir."

Dean laughed at this,"seems he's better at hiding than you thought."

Uriel's eyes snapped to Dean, he took a short breath through his nose, then snapped back to the two men. "Then why are you still here?" The two men blinked nervously at Uriel who sighed and continued, "Hurry and find him then, he couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes, sir," the two men said in unison.

"Oh," Uriel called to the men before before they could leave, "don't come back until you find him." The two men nodded and disappeared in a flutter of wings.

"Now, where were we?" Uriel said looking at Dean.

"Don't know," Dean gave a quick frown. "But I am getting tired of your bitching."

"Oh, yes," Uriel said, jaw clenched. He hit Dean's face to the left to the right to the left and to the right again. Each hit sent Dean's head snapping to the side in a dull cracking sound. Uriel stopped and Dean's head immediately sunk into his chin. He moved his jaw side to side and grinded his teeth, spitting out a mix of teeth and blood onto the floor.

Uriel lifted Dean's head, latching his fingers into welded patches of sweat and hardened silver. Dean's face was coated in sweat. Rivers of silver traced along his face and crossed with dried blood. The cartilage in his nose hang loose between the torn skin and muscle. His features were distorted by the various cuts and bruises on his face. He seemed to be looking past Uriel, his left eye almost pressed closed under the weight of the silver. Dean laughed, his adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Uriel knit his brows together in confusion, "what are you laughing at?"

Dean looked to the side of Uriel then back and smiled, "seems the calvary's here."

Uriel's eyes widened in shock. He twisted his body around in time to be stabbed in the neck by Anna. His eyes and mouth glowed a bright white and his body emanated the same. Anna's eyes pierced through Uriel, her mouth in a grimace, as she slowly pulled the sword from his throat. His body stopped emanating and tumbled to the ground. She turned to Dean, her eyes slowly widening, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Took you long enough," Dean said in response to Anna's shocked expression.

"Oh my God Dean," she said barely above a whisper in disbelief at the state of his body.

"Anytime you wanna get me out of these." Dean jangled his chains and smiled wearily.

She rushed to Dean, sword in hand, to cut him free. She started at the chains, inspecting Dean as much as possible. She hissed when she touched the seal, and quickly moved her hand away.

"What is it?" Dean asked, confused at her withdrawal.

"Damn spell." She cradled her hand that was now covered in a deep bruise. It matched the rest of her clothes which were stained in blood. "Uriel must've put a spell on the chains."

"Well can't you, I don't know, undo it somehow?" Dean said with a half smile.

Anna looked at him and scoffed, "I don't know what spell he used, without that it's nearly impossible." A smiled threatened to cross her face, "a safeguard, huh?" She chuckled, "he was a thorough bastard."

"You can admire him later," Dean said sarcastically, "just cut me loose damnit." He suddenly remembered something important. "The two angels, a really tall and short one. Uriel sent them to find Sammy and Cass."

Anna smirked. "I saw them outside the building. They tried to kill me without any warning. They used to be in my garrison."

Dean raised a brow. "Seems he was after you too, huh?"

"Not anymore." Anna began inspecting the seal, circling around Dean, cringing and grimacing whenever she saw a cut or gash in his skin.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked concerned.

"He told me to go ahead," she paused knowing Dean would be angry, "we were outnumbered and Sam told me to find you first."

"You left Sammy alone?" Dean yelled, and grimaced at the pain it sent through his body. "What the hell Anna?!"

"He isn't alone." She circled back in front of Dean whose eyebrows were knit in confusion at her statement. "Castiel is with him."

Dean scoffed, "Oh great. And that makes it all okay. Cass has no powers and Sammy's on demon steroids!" Dean was furious, "What the hell were you thinking Anna?!"

Anna crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "I was thinking about saving you, and so were they. Sam's a big boy, he'll be okay."

"Not when angels are trying to kill him," Dean said annoyed.

"This seal," Anna said pointing to the chains and ignoring Dean's last statement, "did Uriel say anything about it?"

Dean raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "like what? Oh, just in case here's a manual for breaking the binding seal? Yeah, no, he didn't."

"Come on, think Dean," she was starting to get frustrated, "anything? Uriel likes to talk, he might've slipped."

Dean tried thinking back, which sent a throbbing pain to the front of his head. He blinked a long blink and continued, eyes peering about the room aimlessly for an answer.

"_It's no use," Uriel said with his back turned to Dean. "This seal was strong enough to hold Jesus to his cross." He snickered to himself, "No matter how much you struggle you'll only suffer more. You won't be leaving anytime soon," he turned around, holding in his hands a large silver bucket…_

_..."Uncomfortable isn't it? Imagine being chained to it for three days," Uriel said as he filled the sprinkler with a smooth silver liquid from a small black cauldron. _

Dean's eyes widened and snapped back to Anna. "He mentioned Jesus and his cross!" He paused and continued when he noticed Anna's eyebrows knit together. "Something about the seal being strong enough to hold him for three days."

Anna's eyes widened. She immediately looked at the floor under Dean. It was covered in vomit and blood, she assumed, were results from Dean's torture. She kneeled, supporting her weight on her calves and inspected the markings circling the floor around Dean.

"What is it?" Dean looked at the floor, "find a way to break it?"

Anna looked at Dean but didn't answer, she was in deep thought. She stood up and walked behind Dean, inspecting the markings on the iron seal. It was the same as the markings on the floor.

"This seal, it's enochian." She moved to the front of Dean. "2,000 years old. It's similar to the seal that was used to bind Jesus to the cross."

Dean widened his eyes slightly. "2,000 year old Jesus spell, great."

"And it is written, that the first Seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

Dean's eyes widened. "That was wha-"

"-What Alastair, every demon, and angel, knows about how to break the first seal in freeing Lucifer," Anna interrupted, "and it's the key to breaking this seal. Only Jesus and a righteous man can be held by this type of seal," she paused and smiled before continuing, "and only Jesus and a righteous man can break it."

"So how do you break it?" Dean scanned her face for an answer.

"I'm gonna need your blood." She steadied her sword against Dean's arm before he could react. She cut his forearm, allowing the blood to cover the blade of the sword.

"What the hell?!" Dean winced at the pain.

"Sorry," Anna said dismissively. She stepped outside of the marking's circle to find its middle. She lifted the sword above her and quickly thrusted it into the ground on the edge of the circle directly in front of Dean.

"What are you doing?" Dean said confused at her actions.

Anna smiled. "Breaking the seal." She cut her hand and let the blood drip on the handle of the sword, and along its blade. She waited for it to seep into the cracks of the markings. "I'm not Jesus but I am an angel of the lord." She recited what Dean assumed to be enochian, "_Or don graph graph Gisg na graph Don gon ged na gisg graph med van fam Tal un Drux, Or don graph graph Gisg na graph Don gon ged na gisg graph med van fam Tal un Drux, Or don graph graph Gisg na graph Don gon ged na gisg graph med van fam Tal un Drux__!"_

The markings on the floor and on the iron cross burned a bright blue, and Dean winced when it flashed a blinding white light before going dark and disappearing. "That wasn't in the bible," Dean said looking at the floor where the markings used to be, before glancing at Anna who started sweating.

Anna laughed wearily. "Of course not." She yanked the sword from the floor with some difficulty, apparently exhausted. Just as she was about to move toward Dean, they heard the sound of metal scraping against concrete.

"What is that?! Are there more angels?" Dean was looking around the room frantically.

"No." Anna smiled as she looked toward the cause of the noise, behind Dean.

"Dean! Are you okay?!" Sam came running to Dean, covered in blood after his battle with the angels.

Dean broke into a half smile at the sound of Sam's voice. "Peachy. Uriel had some weird torture fetish, and the paranoid sonovabitch liked Jesus spells."

"Well," Sam breathed out partly relieved, "at least he can still make jokes."

The flutter of wings put everybody on guard. "What was that?!" Dean said as he tried jangling his chains. A plump man appeared behind Sam and moved to attack him, but he wasn't given the chance.

"This is not a joking matter Dean," Cass said as he slid his sword quickly in and out of the man's chest. "You have been in Uriel's," he paused, his eyes drifted across the various bruises on Dean's body in search of the right word, "care," he continued, "for hours."

"Cass!" Dean tried to hide the relief in his voice. "You shouldn't be here Cass."

"Help me cut him loose." Anna already started at his wrist. When his chains loosened and the leather strap around his pelvis was cut Dean fell forward, his arms and legs not strong enough to keep him steadied.

"Careful!" Sam said as he and Castiel rushed to either side of Dean to keep him from falling.

"I got it," Dean said as he tried to break away from their grip, straightening his legs out in the process. His knees buckled under the weight and his arms shook at his sides wildly. Castiel tightened his arm around Dean's torso, catching him before he could fall.

"Careful, Dean," Castiel said concerned. "You can't walk yet."

"Yeah. Uh, can, can I get a shirt or something?" Dean said in a half scoff. He avoided eye contact with Castiel who was giving Dean a worried look.

Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean and tilted his head. "Why?"

Dean scoffed, "because Cass, I'm", he paused in embarrassment, "I'm blowin' in the wind here."

Sam and Anna snickered and Dean sent them a glare that made them stop immediately. "All children are naked in the eyes of the lord Dean," Castiel said assuringly.

"Shut up and give me your coat Cass!" Dean said angrily. Castiel obeyed immediately and attempted to drape his bloody trenchcoat over Dean but he snatched it away. "I can put it on myself Cass."

"Why are you angry?" Castiel looked at Dean who was avoiding his gaze, then at Sam whose face was stiff to keep from laughing. Sam broke into a smile. "He's not angry." He noticed the confusion written on Castiel's face and continued, "Just embarrassed."

"All right all right," Dean said annoyed.

"It's nice that the family's reunited but we gotta go," Anna said peering around. "I don't know when more angels will come, and I don't want to be here when they do." She glanced over Dean who was being supported by Sam and Castiel. "I can't heal you yet since I just used the rest of my power on that spell. Are you going to be okay?"

"I've been better, but I'll live." He scoffed, "Sammy, next time you get to be bait."

Sam gave a short laugh and patted Dean's shoulder. "Sure man, sure."

"Demons and angels." Dean lowered his head and he saw a design stretched out on the floor that looked to be an angel's wings. His eyes followed it back to Uriel. "They all torture the same." He looked at Castiel whose clothes were torn and stained with blood, then at Sam who matched. "You guys look like shit."

Sam laughed. "Someone had to come save your sorry ass."

"Hey, Cass."

"Yes, Dean."

"Your family sucks." Dean, Sam, and Anna gave a dry laugh.

Castiel looked at Sam then at Dean, and smiled. "Not all of them."

**AN: I've spent hours researching information and rehashing this chapter in order to make it as perfect as I possibly can. Please read, review, favourite, and follow, but most of all, enjoy it! This is the last chapter of the work, but of course, it certainly isn't my last fanfiction. Look forward to more fanfiction by me, and thank you for your support!**


End file.
